The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Acer palmatum, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘JWW7’. ‘JWW7’ is a deciduous tree grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar originated as a chance seedling growing in a production field of Acer palmatum at a nursery in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands in May of 2013. The parent plants are unknown as the field was planted with seeds collected and pooled from various unnamed open pollinated plants of Acer palmatum. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by grafting by the Inventor in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands in the summer of 2013. Asexual propagation of ‘JWW7’ by grafting has shown that the unique features of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.